the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Bedtime Bear v Master Baby
This is the transcript for "Bedtime Bear v Master Baby". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Stuffedgomery. The stuffed animals' limo is pulling into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] [The stuffed animals exit the limo] Bedtime Bear: Ah, it's nice to be back in Stuffedgomery! Especially after that long travel. I hope we don't have to go to somewhere far away for a while and that we don't have yet another threat soon. Tito Bear: You never know what can happen, B.B., but I see your point. We should all just take a break for now. Antonio Bear: Yeah, all I want to do is relax. Milo Watson: Me too. Bedtime Bear: Then let's go in. [Bedtime Bear unlocks the headquarters' door and all of the stuffed animals walk in] CL Samson: Ah, I love the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. It feels great to be back home! El Luiz: Indeed, Carmichael. I do enjoy the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Bedtime Bear: Alright guys, let's go lay back on the couch for a few minutes. All of the other stuffed animals: Alright! [Scene: Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Above the street, a camper van is flying; inside the vehicle, a baby doll is riding inside and he begins to speak] Master Baby: So this is where Bedtime Bear has been hiding for all of these years. I've been hoping to find him. All I need to do is find somewhere to land. [Master Baby turns the camper van's wheel in a position so it can park right next to the stuffed animals' limo; once he arrives at the location, he takes his hands off the wheel and the camper van falls from the sky and parks next to the limo. Afterwards, Master Baby opens the door and escapes the vehicle] Master Baby: Now it's time to wreak vengeance upon this cottoned critter! [Master Baby walks until he arrives at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' door and he knocks on it] [Scene: Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The stuffed animals are laying back on the couch] Bedtime Bear: Hmm... who could that be at this time of day? Antonio: Maybe it's Evan. Tito: Probably not. He just got back from Los Angeles, too. He's at his house. There's no way he's that crazy to come to the headquarters right after. Bedtime Bear: It better not be another threat. We just got off fighting Drake. But never mind, I'll go check! [Bedtime Bear opens the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' door to see Master Baby standing outside of the headquarters] Bedtime Bear: Oh look, it's an old Wallaby's amigo. Say, what's up? Master Baby: Well, I just figured that I'd visit your humble abode. It's just that it's been so long since we've seen each other that I decide to come and see you myself. CL: Well, if your an old friend of Bedtime Bear's, then come on in. Master Baby: Very well, then. [Master Baby walks inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Bedtime Bear closes the door behind him] Bedtime Bear: Alright. Please, take a seat. [Master Baby and Bedtime Bear sit down on the couch] Master Baby: Stuffed animals, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Master Baby, I am one of the top alumni at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Milo: Okay, and what exactly do you want from us, Master Baby? Master Baby: What do I want? Nothing. All I wanted to do is pay a visit to my fellow Wallaby's alumni. Bedtime Bear and I go back a long way and we haven't seen one another for hundreds of years so there's a lot to catch up on. Bedtime Bear, do you want to talk about what happened after your tenure with Wallaby's first? Bedtime Bear: Well, after I graduated Wallaby's when I was 22-years-old, I began to think of somewhere to start my career. However, as it would turn out, I only worked part-time jobs until 1546 and I began working with Ivan the Terrible and joined his army, the Terrible Territory. Now Tito was pretty much worried that becoming a wanted criminal working with Ivan was a bad thing, I thought it was a good thing and I was in cahoots with Ivan and his gang stealing the most precious artifacts and gems of Russia. Tito: But all of that thieving ended up having you being outlawed in twenty locations in Russia. Bedtime Bear: True. But the good news is that I am still allowed in Moscow and Saint Petersburg. They were always my favorite spots in the Soviet Union. Anyways, as I was saying, I, Ivan and his cohorts fought in many battles and we won all of them, however Ivan died in 1584 thus meaning the Terrible Territory had lost its leader, but that didn't mean anything as the army kept thieving and fighting to stay alive and I worked until the early 1600s. After my working with Ivan was done, I became outlawed in many foreign planets but soon in 2007, I started the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and hired many recruits for it and that leads me to where I am now. Master Baby: Well, now that we've heard Bedtime Bear's whole life story, allow me to explain mine. I graduated Wallaby's when I was 22-years-old, same as Bedtime Bear and afterwards I looked to have a successful career. Not long after I graduated, I was hired to work inside Ayers Rock, which would turn out to be the largest mall in the whole world. I worked there for a total of three years as I found a better job that was hiring, a company called the Environment of Viral Interning Levels, or E.V.I.L. for short and I turned out to earn lots of money there and even earned the title of employee of the year at one point. I worked there for a total of fifteen years before I was caught trying to steal their advanced technology to make a profit off of it, I was ultimately fired and worked for gas station after gas station but they kept finding out of my time at the E.V.I.L. that I was fired from every single one. Because of all of that, now I live in a camper van and have very little money, and all of this can be dated back to Bedtime Bear. He ruined my life. He's the reason that I am this way. Bedtime Bear: What? What are you talking about, M.B.? I know that we were never the best of friends back in Wallaby's but come on, what do you mean? Master Baby: Well, back at Wallaby's, there were many times when you ruined my life and as I started my career, all of those mistakes appeared to come back and haunt me and I lost all of my jobs because of that and it's all because of you. That's why I'm here. I was never here to reunite with an old classmate, I was never here to meet any of your fluffy friends. No. I came here for revenge. Bedtime Bear: Revenge? For what? Master Baby: You know exactly what I'm talking about, Bedtime Bear. Now that I'm here, let's start a riot! Bedtime Bear: Alright, it appears that we've got another threat on our hands. Fine. Let's get this over with. [Bedtime Bear stands up from the couch with his paws in a karate-like position, ready to fight] Master Baby: Now, now, Bedtime Bear. Let's not brawl inside the headquarters. Bedtime Bear: Why not? [Master Baby stands up from the couch] Master Baby: I think that we should take this fight… [Camera zooms in on Master Baby's face] Master Baby: …outside. [Scene: Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The other stuffed animals sit in the garage to watch the fight between Bedtime Bear and Master Baby; suddenly, Bedtime Bear opens the door and walks out of the garage and he walks until he arrives at the path leading to the garage] Bedtime Bear: Alright, Master Baby, come on out. [Master Baby then walks out of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and leaves the garage and he walks until he arrives at the path leading to the garage] Master Baby: I've been waiting a long time for this. Bedtime Bear: Okay. Let's go! [Master Baby goes to attack Bedtime Bear but he dodges and throws him down with a German suplex] Master Baby: Drat! Bedtime Bear: Bet you didn't see that one coming. Master Baby: Did you see this one coming? [Master Baby goes to tackle Bedtime Bear but he rolls from under him and picks him up and delivers a second German suplex to Master Baby; after Master Baby gets up, Bedtime Bear delivers a third German suplex to him] Bedtime Bear: Time to finish this off. [Bedtime Bear grabs Master Baby and looks to deliver a fourth German suplex to him; however, he blocks it with a few chops taking Bedtime Bear off of him, he then delivers a clothesline to him] Master Baby: I'm sorry, Bedtime Bear. Was it supposed to be finished? [Master Baby runs all the way back to the front of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and as soon as Bedtime Bear comes back up, Master Baby runs back and knocks him down with a running single leg high knee] Master Baby: It's over. [As soon as Bedtime Bear reaches his feet, Master Baby kicks him in his chest and goes to deliver a vertical suplex powerslam to him; however, Bedtime Bear picks up Master Baby and throws him onto the other side of the path, as soon as Master Baby recovers, Bedtime Bear delivers a fourth German suplex to him] Bedtime Bear: Now it's time to end this. [Bedtime Bear waits for Master Baby to recover and once he does, he grabs him looking to deliver a modified lifting reverse STO; however, when he almost succeeds with hitting Master Baby with the move, Master Baby turns it over into a vertical suplex powerslam. He then pounds away on Bedtime Bear for a while before he runs all the way back to the front of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and delivers a running single leg high knee to Bedtime Bear] Master Baby: Your winner, Master Baby! Now I shall take away Bedtime Bear. *laughs maniacally* [Master Baby walks into the garage and opens the back door to his camper van and with no remorse, he throws Bedtime Bear inside; he then goes inside his camper van at the front and drives out of the headquarters' garage] Master Baby: Goodbye, Stuffedgomery. Hello, Sydney. [Bedtime Bear then wakes up and sees that he is in Master Baby's camper van and leaving Stuffedgomery] Master Baby: Once I arrive back at Sydney, Bedtime Bear will be dead. Bedtime Bear: Hey, junior! Master Baby: What the—? [Master Baby turns around to see Bedtime Bear] Bedtime Bear: Did you miss me? [Immediately, Bedtime Bear tackles Master Baby to the floor of his camper van and gives him a fifth German suplex inside; he then kicks Master Baby and afterwards, he and Master Baby are back outside in Stuffedgomery; leaving the camper van in the middle of the road] Bedtime Bear: You're done for, Master Baby. [Bedtime Bear grabs Master Baby and delivers a sixth German suplex to him leading Master Baby to go flying all the way back to the path leading to the garage at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters; Bedtime Bear then walks back until he arrives to finish off Master Baby] Master Baby: Your time is over, Bedtime Bear! [Master Baby goes to deliver a clothesline to Bedtime Bear but he dodges and picks him up and delivers an over the shoulder facebuster to Master Baby; knocking him out] Bedtime Bear: Actually, it's a bit reversed, Master Baby. Your time is over. All of the other stuffed animals: Yay! Bedtime Bear: Thank you, stuffed animals. [Master Baby then gets back to his feet] Master Baby: Oh, we are not finished, Bedtime Bear. You and I are not done fighting yet. [Master Baby walks over to his camper van; which is in the middle of the road] Master Baby: This isn't the last you'll see of me. When you least expect it, I will have my revenge! [Master Baby opens up the door and walks inside his camper van; after revving the engine, he starts up the vehicle and the camper van drives on the road for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery] [Scene: Outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals are in the garage] Milo: I called it. Master Baby was evil this whole time. Black-eyed Jake: You were right again, Watson! How do you do it? Milo: It's simple to predict when somebody is a villain. Bedtime Bear: Yeah. But it's not over between me and Master Baby. He'll be back eventually and when that time comes, we'll have to take him down for good! Tito: Until then, who's in the mood for baby back ribs? All of the other stuffed animals: We are! [Scene: Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Tito is talking with the stuffed animals] Tito: Alright. I've spoken to Ronnie and Donnie and the baby back ribs will be here, about right now! [There is a "knock, knock" heard on the door] Tito: That must be them. [Tito opens up the door to see Ronnie and Donnie with his order] Ronnie: The order… Donnie: …for one of our best customers! [Ronnie and Donnie give Tito the order] Tito: Thanks, Ronnie and Donnie. Shall I pay you? Ronnie: There's no need to pay us. Donnie: You don't have to. Ronnie: You get these orders free… Donnie: …can't you see? Tito: Okay, then. Goodbye, Ronnie and Donnie! Ronnie and Donnie: Goodbye! [Ronnie and Donnie exit the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and close the door behind them] Tito: Now that I've got the order. Ribs for everyone! All of the other stuffed animals: Hooray! [Scene: The stuffed animals are sitting at the kitchen table with plates of ribs right in front of them] Milo: *takes a bite out of one of his ribs* Delicious! Thanks, Tito! Antonio: Yeah! These are incredibly yummy! Thank you so much, big bro! Tito: No problem. I'm glad that you all enjoy these dinners. Bedtime Bear: *takes a bite out of one of his ribs* Well, I, for one think that these baby back ribs are exceptional! We should order these more often. Besides, it's less work for Tito considering he's the head chef around here. Tito: Thanks, B.B., but I enjoy cooking. Although it is nice to have a break sometimes. Bedtime Bear: Yeah. Breaks are nice. I was hoping to have one today, then that baby doll who's too big for his britches showed up. To top it off, that's not going to be the last I see of him. Tito: Oh, Master Baby! Yes, he will be back. But remember, we'll be ready for him! Antonio: Yeah. But look at it this way, Bedtime Bear, he's probably not going to be back anytime sooner so we have more time to enjoy before he comes. Russell Rat: Quite true, Antonio. Master Baby probably isn't thinking of fighting this quickly. There's no need to worry yet! Broozer Beaver: He's probably not even thinking of attacking Stuffedgomery again so soon, not after he just left. Desmond Dragonfly: Yeah. That would be crazy. Wyclef Worm: Indeed! Jangle Snowberg: That's right, Wyclef. Invading so soon would be insane. Even for him. [All of the stuffed animals laugh] [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road; inside, Master Baby is in a pull-out futon and tucked in] Master Baby: Ah, the stuffed animals have no idea what I'm up to. Soon, my revenge will be complete. They probably have no clue when I'll be striking next, but they'll see. They will all know my name. Watch out, Bedtime Bear, because I'm coming for you! [Master Baby laughs maniacally as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts